thesecretbasefandomcom-20200215-history
Tonda Monai
''"Hope only brings disappointment" '' Overview/Quick Bio Name: Tonda Monai Nickname: Misstress of the sea Age: 15 Birthday: June 6 Sex: '''Female '''Race: Demon Height: 5 ft 5 (168 cm) Weight: 125 lbs (57 kg) Blood type: Unknown Brithplace: Unknown Weapon: Her tentcles, water, ink Fighting Style: Graceful Team: ''' '''Likes: Music Dislikes: Sports, her sister Tomai Light Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2spjqRmQGRA - Kuja's Theme Dark Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uHi8u4rIC-U - Kuja's Theme Remix Light Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v_7u16pL4As - Dark Messenger Dark Bttle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kAxpRGPpADE - Dark Messenger Remix Appearance Tonda has tan skin and has a small build. She also has large sea-green eyes and light blue hair. She wears a light blue shirt and wears fishnet gloves and stockings. She wears dark blue heels and a light blue overall skirt. She also has eight light blue tentacles around her waist. Personalty Tonda can act fairly childish. She is insanely courios and gets really blood thirsty and will not think twice of attacking or killing at a seconds notice. SHe hates her half-sister Tomai and also doesnt like people who cant take a joke. She loves to toy with her enemies and loves to fight people who are stonger then her to test her strength. She can also be a daddy's girl sometimes and and will say the occasional daddy caomment. History Tonda is the youngest of her fathers 9 children. Out of all of her half-siblings she is the only one to be raised by her father. She grew up in a mansion and was always around money. She never had many friends growing up in the higher class. Her mother was also very ritch and when she would vist her she whould still be siting in the lap of luxary. Both of her parents being powerful demons Tonda was put through hard training every day until she could master her powers. Tonda would always hear stories of her half-sisters from her father during training, and always wondered were they lived and what their lives were like. So on her 14th birthday she told her father she wanted to go on a trip to find her sisters. Battle Tonda being a Scylla demon has the abillity to control her tentacles and shoot an acidic black ink from her mouth. Her speacial power is to control the element of water. Water Attacks *'Giant Wave Attack': An attack in which she absorbs water from the air and hurls it with tremendous force. *'Water Beam': Tonda releases a powerful jet of water from her mouth which can travel quite a distance and hit any specific target she aims at. *'Bubble Shot': A stream of big bubbles are released from Tonda's mouth, which hit the opponent with great force, multiple times. *'Water Pillar': Tonda swings her arms towards the target creating a huge pillar of water that strikes the target from below *'Draining Rain': Tonda sends a rain cloud which unleashes a stream of water to sap her enemies' strength. *'Tide FLowing Jewl': In this attack Tonda summons 12 orbs of water that she can maipulate at her will. Category:Fanon Character Category:Tomai's Stuff